Esequiel, Montay, Shippo
This article is about the first chapter of the twenty-sixth episode of Happy Peep "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 2: Darktisk's Fury". Plot (Three months later. Vikram and the rest of the thefts and their robot were defeated and staying in a wasteland in Antarctica. In Penguin Hell) *Darktisk: My revenge is here! I will escape this nasty place! (Darktisk open up a portal to escape Penguin Hell and see the thefts that were defeated by the four chicks) *Darktisk: They will all pay for this. (Darktisk uses his powers to hold the penguins and their robot to leave Earth, pasting to Mars and Saturn, many miles away from our planet that we live, they arrived at a dark planet, filled with dark penguins working together. They went to Darktisk's castle which he was born there and not from Planet Earth) *Darktisk: I will bring them back as i could. (Vikram, Leonard, Franko and Gorgen were in held by a machine where gas is healing them up and the Mecha Armor Penguin Robot is being recreated and charged) *Darktisk: My new plan will work! (All the four penguins were reincarnation. Franko was the first one to come back as Roarkazor. He roared when he breaked the glass) *Darktisk: Well, well, well. Your name will be Roarkazor. *Roarkazor: Oh, thank you. *Darktisk: Now allow me to show you something. We will get revenge on Mumble HappyFeet and everyone in Antarctica. Don't listen to the humans. Understand? *Roarkazor: Yes. *Darktisk: My doomship is prepared! Use the doomship to go to Antarctica and destroy everyone here. *Roarkazor: I will. (Roarkazor begin to take on the doomship and leave to head off to Earth. In Antarctica, a baseball game was about to start. Josesito is a chick again in order to get himslef popular for Paulet Island) *Josesito: Alright. This is going to be fun! *Baseball Announcer: Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the Baseball game! We have the Water Brawlers facing a face-to-face with the Paulet Heroes. *Everyone: *cheers* *Josesito: That's us. *Baseball Announcer: Okay, our game will start in 3...2...1...GO! (The game finally started with the team being faced. One of The Water Brawlers players throw the ball at Josesito when he hit the ball with the baseball bat) *Josesito: Now, let's move! (One of the players move from side-to-side) *Baseball Announcer: Home Run! *Everyone: *cheered* *Paulet Heroes player #1: I wish, the game was in a stadium. *Paulet Heroes player #2: We can try to get Paulet Island popular. *Josesito: Yeah, we have to win a lot of lovestones to get our island packed with rocks and everything else. *Paulet Heroes player #3: You bet, Esequiel will be so happy at me. *Josesito: I signed up. Our coach is the leader of the team. (In Space, a doomship was arriving at Antarctica to find where the baseball park is) *Josesito: Okay, We have 2 points. *Baseball Announcer: It seems that the Water Brawlers are doing good. (The sky was geting dark when the doomship was arriving at the baseball park) *Josesito: Oh no. (Inside of the doomship, Roarkazor have his microphone speaker on, getting ready to announce something on the baseball park) *Roarkazor: Ladies and Gentleman, listen up. We have arrive on this planet, planning to invade Antarctica down. So, your doom has come to an end. And leading Lord Darktisk to stop you all. *Josesito: DARKTISK?! (Rockets were attacking the baseball park, making the penguins scream and run in panic) *Josesito: I have to do something! (Josesito jump on one of the rockets to get to the doomship and land at the hallway of the doomship) *Josesito: I know who you are! (Josesito arrive at the main section where Roarkazor is moving the ship) *Josesito: What the? Who are you? *Roarkazor: I am Roarkazor. *Josesito: Roar Kai Zoar? *Roarkazor: NO! RO-ARK-AZOR! *Josesito: Oh. What are you doing to our game?! *Roarkazor: Well, well, well. We have learned everything about you. Are you Mumble HappyFeet? *Josesito: No! *Roarkazor: Then who the heck are you? *Josesito: I'm Josesito. The Leader of Paulet Island. *Roarkazor: What the? A baby adelie penguin chick being a leader? *Josesito: No, i changed into a adult into a chick. *Roarkazor: YOU MONSTER! (One of Roarkazor's guards begin to fight Josesito. Josesito defeated them easy. Josesito begin to fight Roarkazor when he dodges on him.) *Josesito: What? (Roarkazor punches Josesito's beak and sent him to the lab room) *Josesito: You will never defeat me! *Roarkazor: Is that all you got? *Josesito: YES! *power up* *Roarkazor: What is that thing? *Josesito: I don't know. That yellow thing is showing up to my body. All i have to say is, LET'S FIGHT! (Josesito fight Roarkazor through out the doomship, bouncing on every side from the ship and Roarkazor defeated Josesito by sending him to the ground of the baseball park.) *Roarkazor: Your end has come. *uses his death ball on Josesito* DESTROY THE PARK! *Josesito: I need to do something. I will hit it somewhere! (Josesito kick the death ball somewhere) *Roarkazor: NO! *Josesito: That's it. I have to move it somewhere. *Roarkazor: This is all your fault! You made me fail my plan! (In Adélie Inventions Corp on Paulet Island) *Esequiel: Let me check out one of the power levels for Montay and Shippo. (A Death Ball was about to crash on Paulet Island) *Esequiel: What the? A red code is coming to our island. (An emergency was calling to all places on Paulet Island. Esequiel and the whole group run to get back outside and see the death ball almost arriving at Paulet Island.) *Esequiel: Oh god no. That huge lava ball will destroy our island. (One of the penguins were breaking the cliff in order to escape) *Esequiel: OVER HERE! (The rest of the group arrive when the cliff breaks with everyone on the ship) *Esequiel: We did it! We are shipping away! (The Death Ball destroy Paulet Island while Josesito and Roarkazor are watching the noise from the baseball park) *Josesito: What the? *Roarkazor: Yes! You destroyed Paulet Island. *Josesito: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *Roarkazor: You did it! I'm going back to my home planet. *Josesito: No you don't! (The doomship leave Earth to go back to his home planet) *Josesito: Esequiel and everyone died here. This isn't happening. Why is everything going wrong like last time? (In the Rock Ship) *Esequiel: We are okay. We did it. But, OH NOES! (Paulet Island was destroyed, leaving smoke and gas on the water) *Esequiel: We lost our island. *Elder 1: What are we gonna do? *Elder 2: Without a home, we will all die. *Elder 3: We must tell our leader about this. *Esequiel: This isn't happening. Someone created the inventions in the past by using alien stuff. *Elder 4: And now, we lost them. *Esequiel: We should build new ones and recreated our lab when we move to a new homeland. *Elder 1: We should stay in cover from the leopard seals when they always want to eat us. *Esequiel: Who made have caused that? (Back at Darktisk's castle) *Darktisk: My time has come. I am ready to- (The doomship was back. Roarkazor appear to see his master) *Darktisk: Oh, Roarkazor. You're back. *Roarkazor: I destroyed Paulet Island. *Darktisk: Yes! Every adelie penguin has died there. The next four ones will be ready soon. *Roarkazor: I see. (The power lights up the four villains, forming into Sharplord, Strong-Tor, Geniemind and the Dark Mecha Armor Penguin Robot) *Darktisk: Bravo! They are here! *Sharplord: We all have arrived to be back. *Strong-Tor: I WILL CRUSH EVERY PENGUIN THERE! *Geniemind: The wish will go dark. *Roarkazor: Roaring is a sharp of a kind. *Dark Mecha Armor Penguin Robot: AND NO ONE CAN BEAT ME NOW! *Darktisk: Good, i am Lord Darkazor Darktisk! I was born here and not Antarctica! *Sharplord: Very good lord. What can we do? *Darktisk: We will get revenge on Esequiel for something what he did to me on Cape Adare. (In a flashback on Cape Adare, Esequiel shoots his Super Laser Gun 19000 to Lord Darktisk as he burns, melt, and die) *Darktisk: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE ANTARCTICA! *dies* (Flashback ends) *Darktisk: Esequiel will pay for this! The aliens clean the animals up when i'm gone. *Strong-Tor: WE KNOW THE TRUTH! BANG OF THE SMASH! *Darktisk: My name is Darktisk. My true name is Darkazor. I also have a brother that died years ago when i'm gone. The war was happening according to the Rainbow World. *Geniemind: It's okay, your wish has come true. *Darktisk: YOU CAN'T WISH A PERSON BACK TO LIFE! *Strong-Tor: Sorry. *Darktisk: And now, your training begin! (Meanwhile in the fixed baseball park) *Josesito: There's nothing that we can do. No one is here to pick us up. *Baseball Announcer: I know Josesito. The game has to be cancelled due to the doomship destroying our game. *Josesito: We have to do something, in order to stop Roarkazor, i should get Montay and Shippo. *Baseball Announcer: If they are adelies, they could fight back at him. *Josesito: Shippo is a emperor penguin. The new beginning is here. (Montay showed up) *Montay: Hey, hey, hey. *Josesito: Montay! *Montay: I am here for you. *Baseball Announcer: Well, gotta go. *leaves* *Montay: What is that? *Josesito: The baseball park is destroyed by a doomship, leading by Roarkazor. *Montay: We will stop him. He is no good after all. *Josesito: Come on, let's get Shippo's help. (In Adelie-Land) *Sven: Hello everybody, i am back. *Lovelace: Hey Sven, we should get the cleaning up. *Sven: Good. *Hugh: I hope, we learned everything from our bodyguards. (The rock ship arrived, breaking on the ice) *Lovelace: What the? *Esequiel: Lovelace? Any help? *Sven: It's good to see you. *Lovelace: Sure, what happen? *Esequiel: Paulet Island got destroyed by a death ball and now we have no home to live. *Lovelace: It's okay. You can stay as you can. *Esequiel: Alright, let's get packin'. (The chinstraps move the ice sculpture stairs and move it to the rock ship for everyone to get out of the ship) *Esequiel: Alright. Thank you everyone. *Ramón: Hey Esequiel, you're here for us? *Esequiel: No, i have some busy work to do. *Hugh: Just enjoy the fun they have there. *Esequiel: It would be nice but not now. *Hugh: Okay, come back anytime you need. *Esequiel: Okay. *Hugh: Thanks. (In the main area of Adelie-Land) *Esequiel: This is a funtime you know. *Hugh: With everything and that's it. *Esequiel: Now the good friends will know what i had started. *Ramón: Something about this tallboy? *Esequiel: No. *Hugh: Go ahead. *Esequiel: I need to find some alien parts to bring a new home with us. *Hugh: Do it. (Esequiel leave off Adelie-Land to find some alien parts. Meanwhile with Montay and Josesito.) *Montay: I can see what is this place is about. *Josesito: Bulljunk. *Montay: No, Snow Hill Island is on the way. *Josesito: Come on, Shippo need our help. *Montay: Without Esequiel, we will do it on our own. (With Esequiel) *Esequiel: Alright, aliens can be locating the surface of the antarctic. (Esequiel found a broken alien lab around Snowy Plains) *Esequiel: What the fridge is that thing? (Esequiel discover the broken lab, covered in snow and discover some green liquid on the floor) *Esequiel: This have to be from the alien. *touch the green liquid and turn back into a chick* THE HELL?! NOT A POISON, NOT A CHICK! This is dangerous. I lost Josesito somewhere. (Esequiel left the alien lab to search for his friends. At Snow Hill Island.) *Montay: This is it. The Emperor Penguin Colony. *Josesito: Mumble dosen't live here you know. *Montay: You know what? Mumble visit here sometimes. *Josesito: It's nothing like a end of the world. *Shippo: Hey guys. *Montay: Shippo! *Josesito: Wanna join with us in order to stop Roarkazor? *Shippo: Sure. *Montay: That monster will die. *Josesito: He almost destroyed the baseball park, but he destroyed Paulet Island and have everyone killed. *Shippo: Esequiel died here? *Josesito: He may survive. This is a terror to everyone here. *Montay: We should go to that cave for any help. *Shippo: Sound like a great idea. (When they went to the cave, Esequiel arrived at Snow Hill Island to look for his friends) *Esequiel: Hello?! Anyone need help? (Outside of the cave) *Montay: What is this place? *Shippo: I don't know, we can go inside there. *Josesito: That should be dangerous if Roarkazor is working here. *Montay: Under the hands of every villain like Vikram, we should go there for sure. *Shippo: Come on. (With Esequiel) *Esequiel: That's it. I found them. (With the group) *Montay: What was that? *Shippo: I don't know. *Josesito: It's- *Esequiel: Esequiel. *Josesito: Esequiel! You're alive! *Shippo: You're back. *Montay: I thought you were dead. *Esequiel: Everyone got out of Paulet Island when it was destroyed. *Josesito: That's the terror. *Montay: Josesito is talking about the enemy named Roarkazor. He will stop him for sure. *Shippo: We can beat his butt up. *Esequiel: What? Don't say that. *Shippo: Sorry. *Josesito: He can nearly kill us all, when he see us. *Esequiel: This is a hiding place for sure. *Montay: Let's go. (Back at Darktisk's castle) *Darktisk: No one will destroy our planet. Our planet is ours! Earth will be destroyed and i will destroy every planet in the universe. *Sharplord: Very good master. *Darktisk: Sharplord, get your minions ready to stop Josesito while the other will train for good. *Sharplord: I will. (A big emperor penguin dark monster and two dark adelie penguins teamed up with Sharplord) *Sharplord: Very good. *Darktisk: Now, go after Josesito and kil him! *open a portal to Antarctica* *Sharplord: Let's go! *Darktisk: Destroy the penguins! Destroy everyone! (Sharplord's minions went to the portal and back to the cave) *Montay: Wow, this is the training room? *Esequiel: Yes, no humans allowed. *Shippo: Is there any skuas? *Esequiel: No, we're smart. *Josestio: But how are we smart? *Esequiel: We learned everything from Lovelace's words. *Josesito: He know everything from the mystic beings. I hope Roarkazor is a mystic being! *Shippo: No one is a god of the mystic beings! *Esequiel: OKAY! *Montay: Enough. You keep making that noise. *Shippo: I did not! *Esequiel: You wouldn't think about it. *Montay: Let's just stop the fight already. *Shippo: Montay is right. *Esequiel: Now we need a little training before we can stop Roarkazor. *Josesito: That monster is gonna pay. *Esequiel: You believe about that. *Montay: Yeah. *Esequiel: We will train harder in order to stop Roarkazor and we will save Antarctica for all. *Montay: We better do some training. *Esequiel: Yeah, and this is when we are going to stop Roarkazor. *Shippo: What can we do? *Esequiel: I will invent something to power ourselfs up. (Esequiel started to invent something by using water and green liquid) *Esequiel: Now, this is better. *Montay: Really? *Esequiel: This is gonna work. (Esequiel spread the green liquid everywhere by making himself, Montay, Shippo and Josesito power up) *Montay: Yes! What are these? *Esequiel: These are your new power-ups in order to stop our enemy. *Josesito: Cool. *Shippo: Yes, let's do it. (Training has started when Esequiel runs with Montay) *Montay: This is going to be great! (Esequiel jump over the rocks when breaking them) *Esequiel: Alright. (Shippo and Josesito jump on the rock mountain to train) *Josesito: We can do it. *Shippo: Yeah! (Shippo and Josesito fight for their training in order to stop their enemies) *Montay: Esequiel, i made it to the top! *Esequiel: Very good friend. *Shippo: Yeah, very good. *Montay: We should do better the other day. *Josesito: I would love to see that coming. *Montay: I know. *Shippo: I do agree with you. (Sharplord with a big emperor penguin dark monster and two dark adelie penguins arrived from destroying the cave and meeting with Esequiel) *Esequiel: Oh no. *Josesito: They're here! *Sharplord: Well, well, well. We finally found them. *Esequiel: Who are you? *Sharplord: My name is Sharplord. *Shippo: We are not afraid of you! *Josesito: Sharplord? Where could Roarkazor be? *Sharplord: You never know. Lord Darktisk will give the blame of you. *Esequiel: WHAT?!? LORD DARKTISK IS BACK? I THOUGHT I KILLED HIM BACK IN CAPE ADARE LAST YEAR AND I DON'T KNOW? *Montay: It's a waste of time doing this. *Sharplord: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! You fools have no chance on stopping me. *Shippo: We can stop you just like we did to our other rivals! *Sharplord: Our rivals? i am Vikram! I came back with another name! *Shippo: What the? *Esequiel: It's his reincarnation. Lord Darktisk reveal him back to life. *Sharplord: That's right boys. *Montay: Get him! *Shippo: Yeah, attack! (Esequiel and his friends begin to fight off againist Sharplord and his minions) *Esequiel: Take this! (Esequiel punches Sharplord to the ground. Montay and Shippo use a dodge attack on the emperor penguin monster) *Montay: We can't wait to defeat you. *Shippo: Yeah, you're going down! *Emperor Penguin Dark Monster: I WILL CRUSH YOU! (Montay and Shippo kick on the emperor penguin monster's belly and exploded himself in the ground) *Montay: Yes! *Shippo: Three left to go. (Josesito was fighting againist the dark adelie penguins) *Josesito: Those guys are sharp! They are much stronger than Darksmoke. *Dark Adelie Penguin #1: You have a taste of us? *Dark Adelie Penguin #2: Do you mind about that? *Josesito: I will hit you both! *Dark Adelie Penguin #1: HOLY FISH! (Josesito kick on the two dark adelie penguins' heads and exploded to their deads) *Josesito: Hell yeah, That what you get huh? *Sharplord: NO! YOU ICETARD! *Esequiel: Vikram! I know, you have the same voice. *Sharplord: I AM VIKRAM THE SHARPLORD! *Esequiel: What is the wrong, wrong with you? *Sharplord: I will burst your butt as well and no one can stop me now! *Montay: We already defeated the rest of your stupid men! *Shippo: Yeah, we can take you down just like your stupid men! *Sharplord: I will smash both of you and kill your friends like you did to my men. *Shippo: On the contrary, it is us who will kill you like we did your men! *Sharplord: Just say it Shippo. (Shippo ignored Sharplord's words and punch him hard) *Sharplord: AHHH! GOD DAMNED YOU SON OF A PITCH! *Montay: Alright, now you can- (Sharplord charges up and destroyed the entire cave of Snow Hill Island) *Sharplord: Now, you make me mad. *Montay: What can we do? *Esequiel: We are going to defeat him. *Montay: We are going to defeat him. *Esequiel: Let's do it. (Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito started fighting Sharplord. Sharplord uses one of his sharp attacks and hit it againist Montay) *Montay: Ouch! *Shippo: You monster! *Sharplord: Catch me now! *Montay: Let's go! (Montay and Shippo both punched Sharplord's face, making him bleed in his nose) *Sharplord: You monsters. *Montay: We don't care about your stupid words. *Sharplord: I will be back. I WILL DESTROY YOU WHEN I'LL COME BACK WITH FRIENDS AND MY MASTER! *Shippo: Bring Roarkazor with you on your next visit. *Sharplord: I HATE YOU ALL! *leaves Earth* *Montay: What a battle. *Esequiel: Not another one. *Josesito: If only we have power, we can defeat Lord Darktisk like he mentioned before. *Montay: That a great one Josesito. *Shippo: Come on, Mumble knows everything. *Josesito: But what about the baseball game? *Shippo: Who cares? Penguin-Land is our next place. *Montay: Alright. Let's go. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 2: Darktisk's Fury/Chapter 2 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep